


Earth 38 Kara Meets Smallville Kara

by LenaDanvers73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/pseuds/LenaDanvers73
Summary: What would happen if Lex found a Smallville Kara not Clark? Lex decided to go after both of the Supers, not just Superman.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 337





	Earth 38 Kara Meets Smallville Kara

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here it is. Enjoy.

Lex had successfully gone to multiple universes and killed every Superman, his greatest enemy. He put a bit of a spin on his mission and went after Supergirl as well. Lex couldn't pass up an opportunity to hurt his sister more than he already have. He wanted to see her cry over the filthy Kryptonian she was secretly in love with. Of course the Kryptonian didn't know. Why would she? That would mean she wasn't oblivious in the most painful manner.

He is not sure what Earth this is. It could be anywhere between Earth-167 to Earth-666. This is the first Earth I haven't seen a Clark Kent, he thinks. Lex's portal opened to... a farm? No, it's a really big house with some farm animals but not a full on farm. 

Lex has to admit it's nice, not being in a close proximity of anyone else. Not bad, Lex thinks. Now, where is his greatest enemy? He has to be here. It's a farm, and Clark Kent loves farms. It's nausiating. 

Although something is off. It lacks Clark Kent in the atmosphere. Why is no one here? Wait, I see someone, Lex thinks, coming out of the house. As he walks closer, he can see it's a Kryptonian, but not the right one.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." It's not Clark Kent; it's Kara Danvers. There must be something wrong with this Book of Destiny, sending him to the wrong Kryptonian. If I want something done right, I have to do it myself, Lex thinks to himself. 

The other Super was not aware of him, which is kind of odd. Don't the Supers have super hearing? Well, Lex thinks, there may not be a Clark Kent, but there is the other Super. It won't be as pleasing as killing that goody two shoes Clark Kent though. 

Huh? Lex really examines the property. How did a reporter- no, a junior reporter afford this land? 

The other Super is picking up an axe and starting to chop up wood. Wait-can't the Supers do that with their bare hands? Lex rolls his eyes but walks closer to Kara. Supers think they can blend in with humans. They don't belong here. They're alien scum.

"You may not be the Super I was looking for, but I'll take what I can get, Kara Danvers." Lex smiles wickedly with the book of Destiny in his hands. 

Kara stopped chopping up wood and turned to face Lex, confusion written on her face. 

She brings the axe to her shoulder, holding it by the handle. "You're not Lex." 

"No, I am not your Lex. I am a Lex from a parallel universe; another Earth. On my Earth, you are- were, best friends with my sister, til I took the opportunity to hurt Lena and drive her to hate you. All you had to do, Kara, was tell her you were Supergirl." Lex speaks proud and darkly. 

"You have hair, well at least on your face. Lex doesn't have any hair. Last time I checked, he was still in a high security prison, unless he got to leave for a "family" visit," Kara said in a matter of fact tone. 

"Let's skip the pleasantries, shall we?" Lex reaches inside his suit pocket and pulls out a small, lead-lined box. When he opens it, a green stone is inside. Lex takes it out and holds it out closer to the Super. 

Kara looks unimpressed. She grabs the green stone from Lex's hand and looks at it as she holds it in her hands. She turns it over in her palm, closes her hand around it, then chunks it into the fields. 

"What?! That's kryptonite!" Lex says, appalled.

"Yep. It hasn't affected me since I have up my power." Kara goes back to chopping wood. 

"You were practically a god! You could fly! See through walls!" Lex yells at Kara. 

"Oh I haven't missed these chats. Don't you think if we had this conversation when I married your sister, that it obviously wouldn't change?" Kara pauses her chopping.

"You what?!" Lex's eyes are bulging out of his head. 

"Here we go again," Kara says, sighing, putting her axe down into the wood. Kara starts walking back to the house, not paying attention to Lex. 

"Where are you going?!" Lex shouts. 

"I'm going to get a beer. Do you want one? You know what, just follow me if you want one," Kara says, rolling up her flannel sleeves.

Lex follows Kara into her house, a furious, confused expression on his face. 

"My sister married you? A Kryptonian? Why don't I believe that? You lied to her for years! How did you do it!?"

"It's this thing called love, Lex, which you are incapable of feeling. I love your sister, and she loves me," Kara finishes, pulling out two beers. "You might need this." Kara hands Lex a beer. 

"Why would I-" Lex sees toys on top of the table. "-Oh you've got to be kidding me. You had kids with my sister. My sister tainted the Luthor name with your blood with children." Lex just about downs his beer.

"We made pretty good looking kids, thank you very much," Kara said sipping beer. 

"Now I really have to kill you, or at least punch you because I can for once." Lex stands up to Kara's level and brings his fist back. When Lex's fist swings forward, Kara grabs his fist, stopping the punch. Kara brings her first up and punches him out. 

"Still stronger." Kara shrugs, looking at Lex on the ground knocked out. 

A blue portal opens up. Three people step through: a blonde woman in a tight, white leather suit, a woman in a black leather suit with a red bat on her chest, and lastly a version of herself, with powers if the suit says anything. 

"Woah, Kara you are looking jacked! I mean no offense to you Kara, but this Kara is jacked!" the blonde woman says and winks at human Kara. "So tell me, with that ring on your finger, who is the lucky guy?" Sara grins. 

"Her name is Lena Luthor, and she is the lucky woman." Human Kara crosses her arms. 

Sara gets this face between smug and an expression that says “I am proud”. "Kara Zor-El, you didn't tell me you were a lady lover! We could have been bonding, me, you and Kate, over the ladies." 

Kara in a Supergirl suit just stands there and gapes likes a fish. Meanwhile, Kate is not affected by this news. 

Human Kara speaks. "I am going to assume you are here for your Lex. He's gonna be out for a little bit. My fist put him to sleep." She just shrugs. 

"We should get Lex and go-" Supergirl Kara starts to say until Sara interrupts.

"-Wait! Can't we just stay and ask her about her wife? What does she do? What's she like in bed? The important details." Sara winks. 

"I don't think that's really important, Sara," Kate finally speaks. 

"Is that a picture I see? Alright, Lena Luthor is hot. I approve, Kara." Sara looks at the picture and nods. 

"I think we should get going Sara. There is not time to play around,” Kate says a serious voice. 

"Fine. You all take the fun out of it. Let's grab Lex and go back." Kara goes to grab Lex.

Human Kara is still sitting drinking her beer when they hear the front door open and a voice says, "Darling, I'm home." Lena comes around the corner into the kitchen and pauses.

Lena looks back and forth between Earth 38 Kara and her Kara. "I've had this dream before but-" 

"-But with less clothes, right?" Sara finishes her sentence. "I've had the same dream but with my girl, and lived it, so I totally understand why you've dreamt it." Sara winks.

"Someone who understands me," Lena says with a smirk and one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Mamma! Oh is that Uncle Lex? Is it Thanksgiving already?" Two little girls came running into the kitchen. One has dark hair and blue eyes. The younger one is blonde and has green eyes, a perfect mix of the two parents.

"Wait does Uncle Lex have.... hair? Did he put fake hair on his face?" ine of the kids asked. 

"I love these kids," Sara comments on the response. "Earth 38 Kara, why haven't I met the tall glass of fine water before? Tell me you have one. Also, is she just like this?" Sara fires off questions.

"I have a Lena, she's my- well not my Lena. She's my best friend, but she isn't exactly talking to me right now. Why do you even want to meet her?Don't you have a girlfriend?!" Earth 38 Kara says, annoyed.

"Someone is jealous," Sara says in a sing-song voice. 

"I-I'm not jealous!" Earth 38 Kara says in an octave higher than usual.

"Sure you're not, Zor-El. On a serious note why have I not met this Lena Luthor? What does she do for a living?" 

"She owns and runs L-Corp, Catco-well she did own Catco until she sold it. I'm pretty sure it's because of me. Now I have a boss who I can't stand," Kara from Earth 38 says in a sad voice towards the end. 

"So she's rich? Are we talking millionaire or billionaire?" Sara asks with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Does it matter?" Earth 38 Kara says snarkily. Her glare softens, and then she just looks sad again. "She's never going to want to talk to me again."

Sara is done teasing. Her eyes take on a serious glint. "Why? What happened?"

"I didn't tell her that I was Supergirl," Kara replies. 

"Alright, Kara. We're gonna save the multiverse, and then we're gonna go get your girl, even if I have to use the Waverider to do it. Just please don't tell Ava."

At first Kara frowns, uncertain. Then, she smiles a small smile. "Really? You mean it?"

"Absolutely," Sara answers. She turns to Lex, still unconscious on the floor. "But first, we gotta take care of this idiot."


End file.
